This invention relates generally to gardening implements and more particularly concerns implements used to transplant flowers, bulbs, plants and the like.
Whether it be in a planter box or on a large plot, home gardening has always been a significant source of pleasure for many people. Good garden maintenance requires the transplanting of plants for many reasons, such as aesthetics, changing requirements for space and sun and plant endangering conditions such as pests, frosts or floods. A multitude of devices have been devised over the years to facilitate this transplanting process.
Many such devices incorporate a cylindrical dye which cores the soil around the plant. Such devices require the exercise of a good deal of strength by the gardener because the cylindrical dye remains in full contact with the earth along the entire exterior portion of its inground surface. The resulting frictional forces make penetration into and withdrawal from the earth very difficult. Furthermore, the portion of the earth surrounding the roots of the plant contacts along the interior surface of the cylinder and makes removal of the core from the cylinder difficult. The removal process frequently causes loosening and loss of the earth around the roots of the plant.
Other devices avoid this problem by use of conical coring apparata which taper inwardly toward their bottom end. While these devices are more easily removed from the soil into which they are penetrated, the release of a plant through the smaller bottom section presents new challenges. These types of transplanters therefore frequently include complex linkage arrangements designed to assist in the discharge of the plant and earth from the coring apparatus. For example, many of these devices lever the downwardly tapered conical coring apparatus in some fashion so as to widen the bottom portion in order to release the plant. These operations not only complicate the device itself but also complicate the transplanting process. The difficulty of operation can result in considerable damage and even loss of plants with delicate root systems, such as watermelon, cantaloupe and the like. The loss of time can also be very precious, such as when rapid transplanting in response to a frost warning is necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a transplanter which is easily penetrated into the earth, which is easily withdrawn from the earth and which will readily release the earth and plant contained therein. Another object of the invention is to provide a transplanter which facilitates the rapid transplanting of plants. It is also an object of the invention to provide a transplanter which requires exercise of comparatively modest strength and effort by the gardener.